facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Azeroth's Rules of Two
Azeroth's Rules of Two, also called simply the Rules of Two, were the tenets conceived of by Darth Azeroth before he was placed in carbon freeze. He created them to ensure the survival of the Sith teachings during his hibernation. Azeroth felt obligated to take such drastic measures after Lord Adas decreed that they cease their practice of the Force to avoid Jedi detection. The first to carry out and pass on the Rules of Two was Lord Ulthar, Azeroth's most trusted confidant. Origins When Azeroth first conceived of the Rules of Two, the Sith were plentiful. They all shared in the glory of the Dark Side and the Force was theirs to command. But after Lord Adas gave the order to renounce their ways, the Sith teachings threatened to be lost forever. In order to keep them alive but remain undetected, the Sith could number no more than two at any time, a Master and an Apprentice. He toiled for ten years to perfect the new doctrine in secret; if Lord Adas were ever to have learned of it, he surely would have killed Azeroth for his insubordination. He had to ensure that the teachings would survive the proposed five thousand years of hibernation, and for that, they needed to be strong. When the Rules had been polished, he set about teaching them to Lord Ulthar, trusting him to carry on the Sith ways to future generations on Korribanos. Future Azeroth's Sith remained secret and active at least through the year 307 NE, when Karys Scurro, a Dark Lord adhering to the Rules of Two, achieved the rank of Jedi Master and, through the power of the Dark Side, manipulated the Jedi High Council into engaging in open war with the Imperial Order of the Sith. Scurro knew full well that such an attack was futile and that ultimately the Jedi would fail. Just as he had predicted, after three years of war, the Jedi were all but extinct and it was all thanks to Lord Azeroth's teachings. Despite this achievement, as of 1000 NE, Azeroth's line of Sith had yet to be discovered. Basic Structure The Rules of Two are simple yet powerful. They state that only two should there ever be, a Master and an Apprentice. The Master would be the very embodiment of the Dark Side and the Sith teaching, a living vessel of knowledge so complete as to maintain the life of the entire order. And each Master is obligated to take an Apprentice in their lifetime and to pass on the knowledge of the Sith to the next generation. It is imperative that each follower be entirely devout, for a weakness in even a single link threatens the whole of the chain. If only one Master failed to pass on his wisdom, the order could be lost forever. The Rules continue the practice of hating the Jedi, whom the Sith of Azeroth's era considered their mortal blood enemies. All those who practice the Rules are taught of the Jedi and their arrogance, narrow-mindedness, and ignorance in the ways of the Force. It is drilled into their heads that the Jedi would destroy them if they were discovered and that one day, far in the future, Lord Azeroth would return and harness the surviving Sith teachings to destroy the Jedi once and for all. Secrecy was paramount. Should the Rules ever be discovered, everything could be lost. Practitioners were forced to live guarded lives, never betraying who and what they were. In the event that they ever were discovered, it was the practitioners' obligation to remove the threat at all cost. Finally, before entering hibernation, Azeroth's partner Lady Aeris had fashioned a signal beacon in the form of a silver pendant. It would be passed down from Master to Apprentice through the ages so that upon awakening, the Sith Lords could quickly locate their allies out of time.